Fortunato et al (Materials Research Society Symposium Proceedings (2001) 666) described zinc oxide films containing aluminum deposited on polyester by radio-frequency magnetron sputtering.
Japanese Patent Application 2002076356 A describes a channel layer made of zinc oxide and doped with transition metals.
Goodman (U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,217 A) discloses a liquid crystal transistor.
Ohya et al (Japanese Journal of Applied Physics, Part 1 (January 2001) vol 40, no. 1, p 297-8 disclose a thin film transistor of ZnO fabricated by chemical solution deposition.
Maniv et al (J. Vac. Sci Technol., A (1983), 1(3), 1370-5 describe conducting zinc oxide films prepared by modified reactive planar magnetron sputtering.
Giancaterina et al (Surface and Coatings Technology (2001) 138(1), 84-94 describe zinc oxide coatings deposited by radio frequency magnetron sputtering.
Seager et al. (Appl. Phys. Lett. 68, 2660-2662, 1996) describe using the electric field emanating from a ferroelectric insulator to control or modulate resistance in a conducting film of ZnO:Al or ZnO:In.
Transparent conducting oxides are reviewed in the August, 2000 isuue of the Materials Research Bulletin, Volume 25 (8) 2000, devoted to materials and properties of transparent conducting oxide compounds.